Sesshomaru And The Land Of The Dragons
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: When the old dragon king dies Sesshomaru is chosen to be the new lord. Will the lonly Sesshomaru be able to find a mate and start a family on a island populated by dragons? Or will he be alone for the rest of his life? Complete!
1. A dragon is sent to find Sesshomaru

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter1**

A dragon is sent to find Sesshomaru.

Naraku is dead and the shikon jewel is whole. Kagome used the jewel to become half demon. The only ones that Naraku killed were Shippo, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Uh. Thanks to Naraku Sesshomaru returned to the western lands alone. Meanwhile in a place known as the land of the dragons. All the dragons are assembled in a huge group. A bronze colored dragon named Sirius is standing on a hill in front of them.

"I'm sorry everyone but the king is dead. And he didn't choose anyone to become the new king." said Sirius.

The group of dragons started to talk to the one next to them. A dark yellow female named Amber looked at her friends. Her friend Serenity is blue-green. And her friend Asher is grey and walks on fours. Some of the dragons walk on twos and some walk on fours. Sirius roared to get everyones attention.

"I have heard of a very strong dog demon lord. He is the lord of the western lands of Japan. His name is Sesshomaru." said Sirius.

"You want a dog demon to rule over us." said a black male.

"Yes he is the one I want to rule over us. And maybe he can tame the female demon that lives in the dark forest." said Sirius.

"If he's so strong then you should go get him." said a red male.

"I can't. I can't fly. So is there a volunteer in the group?" asked Sirius.

The group went quiet no one said everything. Asher suddenly said "I'll go get the demon lord."

"Ok then come here Asher. The rest of you go back to where you came from." said Sirius.

Asher walked up to Sirius and asked "what do you need Sirius?" Sirius chuckled and said "I need to tell you where to go." Asher looked at Sirius and asked "where do I have to go?"

"You have to go to the western to the western lands of Japan. And be careful there are demons there that would love to have you as dinner." said Sirius.

"Don't worry I'll be careful." said Asher.

Asher went to the meadows to tell Amber and Serenity he's taking off. When Amber saw Asher she tapped Serenity on the shoulder. Serenity smiled and asked "so Asher what did Sirius want?"

"Oh he told me I have to go to Japan." said Asher.

"Be careful there are all kinds of demons there." said Amber.

"Don't worry Sirius already warned me." said Asher.

"Oh ok you might want to take off." said Serenity.

Asher spread his grey wings and took off. Amber and Serenity watched Asher fly until they couldn't see him anymore. As Asher flew over the ocean he was getting nervis. One he could get eaten by a demon. And two he's going to get a demon lord. Asher looked down at the ocean. He can see Japan in the distance. Asher flapped his wings and relaxed a little. As he approached Japan he could see that it's no bigger than his home. Asher flew across Japan heading west. He is flying just above the tree tops. Asher is keeping a sharp eye out for demons. He looked down and saw a village. Asher is flying over Lady Kaede's village. Everyone watched as Asher flew over the village. Even Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaede saw Asher.

"Oh my this is a surprise. What is a dragon doing here?" asked Lady Kaede.

"What do you mean Kaede?" asked Kagome.

"I heard when Inuyasha's father died. The dragons that were living here left. Of course that was two hundred and two years ago." explained Kaede.

"Looks like he's heading west. Maybe he's going to fight Sesshomaru. I hope the dragon kills him." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha that isn't very nice." said Kagome.

Asher looked down again and could tell he's in the western lands. All he has to now is find Sesshomaru. A huge demon is near by. He's waiting for Asher to fly near him. When Asher got close enough the demon jumped onto Asher's back. Asher's eyes went wide and started to buck. As Asher bucked the demon tried to break one of Asher's wings. Finally the demon broke Asher's left wing. Asher crashed to the ground with great force. The demon jumped off Asher's back. He walked to Asher's neck to bite it so he can kill Asher. But Asher stood up and breathed fire on the demon. The demon got angry and ran over and clawed Asher's side. Asher roared in pain and flamed the demon killing it. He is bleeding from his wound. And his wing is broken so he can't fly so Asher laid down.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this story. I enjoyed writing it. Chapter 2 is coming soon. 


	2. Sesshomaru meets Asher

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thank you for the review. And heres chapter 2 for you.

**Chapter2**

Sesshomaru meets Asher.

A few miles away Sesshomaru thought he heard something. But he can smell the scent of blood. He decided to follow the scent of blood. Asher has lost so much blood that he lost consciousness. He thought to himself "well I guess this it for me. I'm sorry Sirius but I failed." Sesshomaru is still following the scent of blood. He's almost sure he recognizes the scent. But he kept following the scent. Suddenly he saw a medium sized grey dragon. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide when he saw Asher.

"I haven't seen a dragon since father died." said Sesshomaru.

Suddenly Tenseiga started to pulsate. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga and could see the messengers from the underworld. Sesshomaru swung Tenseiga and Asher's eyes opened. As Asher shook his head he said "thank you very much." Sesshomaru didn't say anything and turned around. Asher thought Sesshomaru was leaving and asked "wait is your name Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru turned around and said "yes my name is Sesshomaru."

"I'm here to take you to my home." said Asher.

"Why are you taking to your home?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Our old king died and Sirius heard about you. He said that you would be a great ruler." explained Asher.

"But I can't leave my lands without someone to watch over them for me." said Sesshomaru.

"Do you have a relative?" asked Asher.

"Yes I do." said Sesshomaru.

"Well get on my back and I'll take you to him." said Asher.

Sesshomaru climbed onto Asher's back. Asher spread his wings. But his left wing is still broke. The pain made Asher shake. Sesshomaru looked at Asher and asked "what's the matter dragon?"

"My left wing is broken. I guess I'll have to walk. And my name is Asher."

As Asher walked Sesshomaru showed him the way to Kaede's village. Sesshomaru looked at Asher's left wing and asked "how did you break your wing?"

"A demon jumped on my back and broke it." said Asher.

"Oh I see. How am I going to find a mate on a island filled with dragons?" asked Sesshomaru.

"There is a female demon that lives in the dark forest." No one knows how she got there." said Asher.

As Asher got closer to Kaede's village. The villagers could feel the ground shake. They looked and saw a dragon. Sesshomaru tapped Asher's shoulder and said "be careful not to step on anyone or anything." Asher nodded and carefully walked through the village.

"Stop here this my brother's hut." said Sesshomaru.

Asher stopped and Sesshomaru got off of Asher's back. Then he went into his brother's hut. Inuyasha growled and asked "what do you want?"

"Take it easy I'm only here to talk." said Sesshomaru.

"Ok then talk." said Inuyasha.

"I rescued a dragon that said I've been chosen to be their new lord. So I need you to become Lord of our father's lands." explained Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure you want me to rule out father's land?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes I'm sure. Plus your my only relative." said Sesshomaru.

"Ok I'll do it I'll rule our father's land." said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha went outside followed by Sesshomaru. When Inuyasha saw Asher he said "that's the dragon that flew over the village."

"His name is Asher he can't fly because his left wing is broken." said Sesshomaru.

"Kagome come here I need to tell you something!" called Inuyasha.

"No need to yell Inuyasha. I've been on the dragon's back taking care of his wing. So I over heard you and Sesshomaru talking." said Kagome jumping down from Asher's back.

"So what do you think about me ruling my father's lands?" asked Inuyasha.

"Think it's wonderful." said Kagome smiling.

"Good it's settled Inuyasha go to the west right away." said Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha can we stop by the village of the demon slayer?" asked Kagome.

"Sure I don't see why not." said Inuyasha.

Kagome left to go pack Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and said "good luck being the new dragon lord." Sesshomaru didn't say anything and got on Asher's back. Asher spread his wings and said "I owe the miko a big thank you for healing my wing." They grey dragon flapped his wings a few times and flew off. Inuyasha and Kagome watched Asher fly away. Then they headed to the village of the demon slayers. When they got there they saw Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kilala. Miroku and Sango saw Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hi Miroku and Sango." said Kagome.

"What brings you guys here?" asked Sango.

"Sesshomaru was chosen to become the new dragon lord. So I'm going to be in charge of the western lands." explained. Inuyasha.

"Wow that's great." said Miroku.

After talking to Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome left. A few minutes later they arrived at Sesshomaru's castle. Back with Sesshomaru and Asher. Asher is getting closer to the land of the dragons.

"Do humans know about this place?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No humans can't even get to the land of the dragons. Our home is hidden by a barrier." explained Asher.

"How do you get through the barrier?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You'll see." said Asher.

Asher breathed fire and went through the barrier. Sesshomaru looked and saw an island that is much bigger than Japan. His eyes went wide and said "wow this island is big."

"Yup there are different sections to the land of the dragons." said Asher.

"Oh relay please tell me." said Sesshomaru.

"Well there is the light and dark forests, the meadows, mountains, tundra, desert, plains, lakes, rivers, and the ocean." said Asher.

Asher saw Sirius waiting in the meadows. So he landed in the meadows. Sesshomaru jumped off of Asher's back and looked at Sirius.

* * *

Chapter 3 coming soon. 


	3. Welcome to the land of the dragons

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter3**

Welcome to the land of the dragons.

Sirius lowered his head and said "welcome to the land of dragons Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded and asked "why did you choose me be your new lord?"

"One you are the son of Lord Inutaishou. And two I've heard much about you." said Sirius.

Sesshomaru gave Sirius a surprised look and said" you knew my father. Sirius and said "of course I knew him. I lived in Japan until he died."

"Why did all the dragons of Japan leave when my father died?" asked Sesshomaru.

"When he died we didn't feel safe so we left." said Sirius.

Sesshomaru only nodded and said "oh I see." Sirius looked at Asher and asked "how about you take Sesshomaru to the castle?" Sesshomaru jumped onto Asher's back. Asher flapped his wings and took off. He flew to the mountains and landed next to the castle.

"Here you go Sesshomaru. What are you going to do now?" asked Asher.

"I'm going to go in and rest. And I think I'll explore the island tomorrow." said Sesshomaru.

"Well if you want to ride on my back just let me know." said Asher.

"Hey Asher where did you say that female demon is?" asked Sesshomaru.

"She lives in the dark forest." said Asher.

Sesshomaru went into the castle after Asher flew off. He found a bedroom and went to bed. In the morning Sesshomaru woke when he heard the dragons waking up. Sesshomaru ate breakfast and decided to explore the mountains. He jumped up the side of the mountain. Sesshomaru jumped until he saw a number of caves. He went into the one on the far end. Inside he saw a sky blue female dragon. She has a nest two eggs.

"Well I see your going to be a mother." said Sesshomaru.

"Oh good morning My Lord. And yes I'll be a mother any day now." said the female dragon.

Suddenly the eggs started to hatch. Sesshomaru watched as the little dragons hatched. A light blue male and once blue female hatched. Sesshomaru looked at them and said "you have beautiful babies congratulations."

"Thank you My Lord." said the female dragon.

After exploring the mountains he explored the tundra, desert, plains, lakes, rivers, the light forest, and the meadows. When Sesshomaru was in the meadows he talked to Asher, Amber, and Serenity. Now Sesshomaru is in the dark forest. He's hoping to find the female demon. Suddenly he smelled the scent of blood. Sesshomaru quickly followed the scent. The scent lead to a dead dragon and female demon. He unsheathed Tenseiga and revived the female demon. He noticed that she has a sword in her hands. Sesshomaru took the sword and put it in it's sheath. Then he picked up the female demon and ran back to his castle. When he got to the castle he put her in a room. She is breathing normally and unconscious. The female demon has long blonde hair. She has pointed ears like Sesshomaru does. But She doesn't have any marking. She moaned and slightly opened her blue eyes.

Sesshomaru left the room and went into the library. Sesshomaru is going to keep busy by reading and patrolling the island. He read until it was getting dark outside. Sesshomaru checked on the female demon then went to bed. Again Sesshomaru woke when he heard the dragons waking up. He got up and went to the female demon's room. When he went into her room. He noticed that she is coming too. She opened her eyes and asked "where am I? Who are you?" Sesshomaru sat down and said "you are in my castle. And my name is Sesshomaru." She growled and asked "how did you find me? And I was dead how did you revive me?"

"I was exploring the different sections of the island. I revived you with my sword Tenseiga." said Sesshomaru.

"Well should of left me dead. It's not like anyone is going to miss me." spat the female demon.

"That can't be true. And what is your name?" asked Sesshomaru.

"My name is Kyla and I'm leaving." she said standing up.

"But where will you go?" Where will you live?" asked Sesshomaru.

She stopped and said "I don't know." Sesshomaru stood and went over to Kyla. He put his hand her shoulder and said "you can stay here if you like." Kyla looked at Sesshomaru and said "I'll think about it." Sesshomaru went outside for some fresh air. Kyla explored the castle.

"This place isn't bad. And other than Sesshomaru I'm the only demon on this island." said Kyla.

Kyla went outside and found Sesshomaru. She walked up to him and said "I decided to stay here with you." Sesshomaru turned around and said "wonderful now you or I won't be lonely. Kyla rolled her eyes and said "feh I'm used to being alone. I don't care if your alone." Sesshomaru shook his head as he watched Kyla walk away.

"She is going to be fun to live with." said Sesshomaru.

When it got dark outside Sesshomaru went inside and went to bed. In the morning Sesshomaru woke up to Kyla yelling "shut up dragons it's to early to wake up!" Sesshomau got up and went into the kitchen. He made breakfast and ate. Sesshomaru figured Kyla went back to sleep. Because all is quiet in the castle.

* * *

Chapter 4 coming soon. 


	4. Getting to know Kyla

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter4**

Getting to know Kyla.

An hour later while Sesshomaru was in his library. He could hear Kyla in the kitchen. Sesshomaru shook his head and went outside. Not long after he went outside Kyla went outside also.

"Good morning Kyla." said Sesshomaru.

"Feh I never have a good morning." said Kyla.

"Why is that Kyla?" asked Sesshomaru.

"None of your business." said Kyla walking away.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and decided to go talk to Sirius. He went to the meadows and walked up to Sirius. Sirius saw Sesshomaru and said "good morning My Lord."

"Good morning Sirius I need to talk to you." said Sesshomaru.

"Ok go ahead I'm all ears." said Sirius.

" Well I rescued the female demon. Her name is Kyla. She acts rude towards everything." explained Sesshomaru.

"Hmmmm maybe she acting rude to hide something." said Sirius.

"Maybe she is I hope so. How do I get it out of her?" asked Sesshomaru."

"Just tell her your here for her." said Sirius.

"Thank you Sirius." said Sesshomaru.

"Your welcome My Lord." said Sirius.

It was dark when Sesshomaru returned. He didn't see Kyla in the castle. So he went looking for her. It didn't take long to do so. Sesshomaru found Kyla standing on the porch looking at the sky. She seemed to be deep in thought. Sesshomaru walked up to Kyla. He can sense that something is bothering her. When she saw Sesshomaru next to her she didn't say anything. Sesshomaru decided to break the silence.

"You know if you need to talk I'm here for you." said Sesshomaru.

"Feh if I told you anything. You probably wouldn't understand." spat Kyla.

"Try me because my life hasn't been perfect either." said Sesshomaru.

Kyla looked at the sky and sighed. Then she sat down and said "your probably wondering why I was the only demon on the island." Sesshomaru sat next to her and said "yes I was wondering why you were the only demon here." Kyla sighed again and said "I didn't always live here. I used to live on a island a few miles from here until something happened."

"What happened?" asked Sesshomaru.

"My hole family were killed by wolf demons. I excaped and swam away." I was found by the the old dragon king and I've been here ever since." said Kyla.

"The only family I have left is my half brother." said Sesshomaru.

"What happened to your mother and father?" asked Kyla.

"My mother disappeared when I was five. And my father died while he was rescuing his human mate and my brother." explained Sesshomaru.

"That's to bad Sesshomaru. There is a psychic dragon here that could help you." But you have to give him something in return." said Kyla.

"I'll go see him later. First I want to get to know you much better." said Sesshomaru smiling.

"Why get to know me?" asked Kyla.

"Well a Lord like me needs a Lady by his side." said Sesshomaru.

Kyla gave Sesshomaru a surprised look and asked "did you choose me to become your mate?" Sesshomaru smiled and said " yes I did Kyla." Kyla smiled and said "oh Sesshomaru your so sweet." Sesshomaru and Kyla talked for two hours. Then they went into the castle.

"Kyla will you become my mate?" asked Sesshomaru

She nodded and they went into Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru bit Kyla on the neck and they made love.

* * *

Chapter 5 The psychic dragon coming soon. 


	5. The psychic dragon

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

Kewsithydemon: Ok I'll slow down thanks for the tip.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thanks for the WOW I'm glad you like my story.

**Chapter5**

The psychic dragon.

In the morning Kyla and Sesshomaru woke up in each others arms. Kyla smiled and said "good morning handsome." Sesshomaru stretched and said " good morning beautiful." He put his hand on Kyla's flat stomach and sensed that she's pregnant. Sesshomaru smiled and got out of bed. Kyla got out bed also and followed Sesshomaru to the kitchen. Sesshomaru made breakfast. Kyla looked at Sesshomaru and asked "why are you smiling so much." Sesshomaru turned around and said "I can sense that you are pregnant."

"I know I can sense it too." said Kyla smiling.

Sesshomaru gave Kyla a kiss on the lips and asked "can you tell me where the psychic dragon is?"

"He lives in the dark forest." Do you really want to go see him?" asked Kyla.

"Yes I do I've always wondered what ever happened to my mother. Oh and I almost forgot to ask about your sword." said Sesshomaru.

"It was my mother's sword. I found it next to her dead body. My sword's name is Tasika." said Kyla.

Sesshomaru lowered his head and said "I hope I didn't upset you." Kyla shook her head and said "no you didn't." After talking Sesshomaru went to the dark forest. He walked until he saw a huge purple dragon. Sesshomaru stopped in front of the dragon and asked "are you the psychic dragon?"

"Yes I am My Lord. What do you need?" asked asked the dragon.

"I've always what has happened to my mother." said Sesshomaru?

The dragon sighed and concentrated. Suddenly he said "your mother is still alive she live on the coast of China." Sesshomaru nodded and said "thank you very much." As Sesshomaru turned around the dragon said "for my service you need to give me something in return."

"Like what?" asked Sesshomaru not looking at the dragon.

"I want your first born son." said the dragon.

"No way I'm giving you my first son." spat Sesshomaru.

"Then I'll kill you." said the dragon.

"No no you'll get my son." said Sesshomaru sighing.

As Sesshomaru walked to the meadows. He decided not to tell Kyla about his deal with a dragon. Sesshomaru walked up to Asher and asked "hay Asher can you take me to China?" Asher nodded and said "sure My Lord." Sesshomaru got on Asher's back. Asher flapped his wings and took off. They flew in silence all the way to China. Asher landed on the China coast. Sesshomaru got off the dragon's back. He went up the coast asking if anyone has seen a female demon with white hair and yellow eyes. His mother also has a blue crescent moon mark on her forehead. So far the villagers have no idea who he's looking for. He was about up when he saw a demoness. She is tall has long white hair. Sesshomaru walked up to her hoping that she has yellow and the marking on her forehead. He stopped and asked "excuse me what's your name?" The demoness turned around and smiled. She has yellow eyes and the moon mark.

"My name is Sasha. What do you want?" asked the demoness.

"Were you a mate of the demon lord Inutaishou?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes I was but he left me because I killed to many humans." said Sasha.

"I and the son you had with Inutaishou. I'm Sesshomaru." he said.

Sasha was so overwhelmed that she gave Sesshomaru a hug. After hugging him she asked "how is your father? And how are you?" Sesshomaru sighed and said "father has been died for over 200 years. And I'm fine."

"So your the lord of the western lands now." said Sasha.

"No my half brother is. I'm the lord of the dragons." explained Sesshomaru.

"Oh I see I'm very proud of you." said Sasha.

"Do you have a mate?" asked Sesshomaru.

Sasha nodded and turned to face the forest. She took a breath and yelled "Oh Pharaoh come here there's someone I want you to meet!" Sasha turned back around and said "he'll be here soon."

"Now tell me Sesshomaru do you have a mate? And are those your swords?" asked Sasha.

"Yes I do her name is Kyla. And this was father's sword Tenseiga. And my second sword is Tokijin. Inuyasha has Tetsusaiga." said Sesshomaru.

"Is Inuyasha your half brother?" asked Sasha.

"Yes he is." said Sesshomaru.

Suddenly a tall male dog demon came out of the woods and said "you called Sasha." Sasha turned to see her mate. Pharaoh is 5'9" he has long red hair and blue eyes. Sasha went to him and said "yes I called you. This is my son Sesshomaru." Pharaoh walked up to Sesshomaru and shook his hand.

"Hello Sesshomaru Sasha has told me about you." said Pharaoh.

"I'm just glad someone is treating my mother better than my father did." said Sesshomaru.

"I love your mother very much. I rely don't care if she kills humans." said Pharaoh.

* * *

Chapter 6 Sesshomaru's family grows. Coming soon. 


	6. Sesshomaru's family grows

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

Kewsithydemon: Don't worry you'll find out in Chapter 7 what Sesshomaru does to keep his son. Heres Chapter 6.

**Chapter6**

Sesshomaru's family grows.

Sesshomaru looked at Sasha and Pharaoh and asked "would you two like to live with my mate and I?" Sasha looked at Pharaoh and he nodded. Sesshomaru turned and yelled "Asher I found my mother time to go home!" Asher heard Sesshomaru's yell and headed in his direction. Soon Sasha, Pharaoh, and Sesshomaru felt the ground shake. They looked to see a grey dragon heading toward them. Sasha and Pharaoh stood next to Sesshomaru. Asher stopped in front of Sesshomaru and lowered his head.

"I'm glad you found mother My Lord." said Asher.

Sesshomaru, Sasha, and Pharaoh got on Asher's back. Asher flapped his wings and took off. As Asher flew Sesshomaru talked to Sasha and Pharaoh. Asher breathed fire and went through the barrier. He flew to and landed next to the castle. After getting off of Asher's back. Sesshomaru thanked him. Asher flew off toward the meadows. Sesshomaru lead Sasha and Pharaoh into the castle. He stopped by an empty room and said "this will be your room." Then Sesshomaru yelled "Kyla I'm back!" Kyla ran down the hall and hugged him.

"Hi Kyla I would like you to meet my mother Sasha and her mate Pharaoh." said Sesshomaru.

"Hello Sasha and Pharaoh I'm Kyla." she said.

After dinner was made they ate Sesshomaru, Kyla, Sasha, and Pharaoh talked. Sesshomaru told his mother and Pharaoh that Kyla is pregnant. Sasha gasped and said "I'm going to be a grandmother." Sesshomaru nodded and said "that's right mother your going to be a grandmother." Sasha smiled and asked "how far along is she?" Sesshomaru shook his head and said "not far we just found out today." Sasha then looked up and said "I would like to meet your half brother."

"I could send Asher to go get him and his mate." said Sesshomaru.

He went outside and summoned Asher again. Asher took off and flew to Japan. Once there he found the western lands. Asher landed and called for Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome went up to Asher.

"What do you need Asher?" asked Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru has invited you to come and live at his castle in the land of the dragons." said Asher.

Kagome and Inuyasha talked it over and got the things they wanted to take. Then they got on Asher's back. When Sesshomaru heard Asher go through the barrier. He went outside to wait for Asher to land. Asher landed and Inuyasha and Kagome got off his back. Then Asher returned to the meadows. Sesshomaru lead Inuyasha and Kagome into the castle. He showed them to an empty bed room. Then they went the eating room.

"Inuyasha and Kagome I would like you to meet my mate Kyla." said Sesshomaru.

A blonde haired female wearing a blue kimono stood and bowed her head. Then Sesshomaru said "and over there is my mother Sasha and her mate Pharaoh." Sasha is wearing a green kimono. Pharaoh is wearing purple clothes and armor.

"Sesshomaru who is going to rule over father's land if Kagome and I are going to live here?" asked Inuyasha.

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha. Now I have all of my family living with me. Well almost all my family. My family won't be complete until Kyla gives birth." said Sesshomaru.

For the rest of the evening they got know each other. Inuyasha and Pharaoh offered to help Sesshomaru patrol the island. When it was getting dark outside. Everyone went to there rooms. As one month turned into two Kyla is two months pregnant. She is showing a big belly. Kyla and Sesshomaru are sitting on the porch. Sesshomaru has his hand on Kyla's belly. He feel more than one movement. Sesshomaru isn't sure how many movements he can feel. Kyla isn't sure either. Sasha can't wait to be a grandmother. Inuyasha like the idea of being a uncle. Two more months have passed Kyla is now four months pregnant. He belly has gotten bigger. Sasha noticed that Kyla is bigger than she was when she was pregnant. Kagome and Sasha offered to help Kyla give birth. Kyla is outside walking around.

Sasha and Kagome are in the kitchen. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Pharaoh are standing on a ledge above the castle. The three of them get along like father and sons because Pharaoh is older than Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Pharaoh is also taller he is 5'9", Sesshomaru is 5'8", and Inuyasha is 5'6".

"Hay Sesshomaru how many pups do you think Kyla is pregnant with?" asked Pharaoh.

"I think big twins." said Sesshomaru.

"Me too I think she's pregnant with big twins." said Pharaoh.

"How about you Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I think she's pregnant with three or four pups." said Inuyasha.

The three of them watched Kyla walk. Suddenly they could see she is getting uncomfortable. Sesshomaru ran down to Kyla and picked her up. He took her into the castle. A s he past the kitchen he said "Mother and Kagome it's time." Sesshomaru laid Kyla on their bed. Kagome and Sasha came into the room. They have everything they'll need. Just then Sesshomaru remembered his deal with the psychic dragon. Six hours have passed Kyla is ready to give birth. Pharaoh and Inuyasha came into the room and sat next to Sesshomaru. They are there to help if it is needed. Sasha sat next to Kagome who said "ok Kyla push." Kyla pushed until the pup was born. Kagome cut the cord and handed it to Sasha. Sasha cleaned off the pup and said "it's a boy." She gave him to Sesshomaru.

The pup has white hair and gold eyes. He has one purple stripe on his left and right cheek. Kyla gave birth a second time. This time to a girl with bleach blonde hair and green eyes. She only has a blue crescent moon mark on her forehead. Now Sesshomaru is holding his son and daughter. Just then Kyla gave birth again to a boy with blonde and white hair. He has blue eyes and purple stripes on his wrists. Inuyasha is holding Sesshomaru's second son. Just then Kyla gave birth for the fourth and final time. The last pup is a girl with silver and blonde hair. She has golden blue eyes and no markings.

"My my I've never heard or seen a demoness give birth to four pups." said Sasha.

"Me either Sasha." said Kagome.

Kyla looked at her pups and said "they are beautiful." Sesshomaru smiled and said "yes they are." Kyla looked at her pups again. She is thinking of names. Then she said "the ones Inuyasha is holding are Draco and Aya. And the ones Sesshomaru is holding are Soku and Sonya." After Kyla named the pups Sesshomaru told her to rest. Then he, Inuyasha, Pharaoh, Kagome, and Sasha left the room.

* * *

Man is Sesshomaru a stud or what? He had four kids in one try. My friends Shannon, Jamie, and Yvonne helped me come up with the names of Sesshmoaru's and Inuyasha's pups. And will Sesshomaru just let the psychic dragon take his first born son which is Soku? Or will he do something to keep his son? Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. The psychic dragon vs Sesshomaru

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: Yup Sesshomaru is a father in my story. I can picture Sesshomaru as a father if he wasn't so cold and bitter. Heres more for you.

Kewsithydemon: I know four pups is alot. I was going to Sesshomaru the father of twins but i changed my mind. I'm glad you like my story. Heres Chapter 7 for you.

**Chapter7**

The psychic dragon vs. Sesshomaru.

They all left Kyla's and Sesshomaru's room. Then went into the other room. Sesshomaru gave Sonya and Soku to his mother. Meanwhile in the dark forest the psychic dragon could tell Sesshomaru has his first son. He opened his eyes and flew Sesshomaru's castle. Sesshomaru is walking around outside. Suddenly a huge purple dragon landed in front of him. Sesshomaru took a step back and asked "what do you want?" The dragon lowered his head and said "I'm here for your first born son." Sesshomaru laughed and said "my mate had four pups two boys and two girls."

"Then I'm here for the boy that was born first." growled the dragon.

"No way your taking Soku." said Sesshomaru drawing Tokijin.

Thanks to the dragons magic when he first came to the island he has two arms again. The dragon breathed fire but Sesshomaru blocked it with Tokijin. Sesshomaru swung Tokijin but the dragon countered with his fire. After an hour of fighting the dragon managed to get Tokijin out of Sesshomaru's hands. Sesshomaru growled and said "you're not going to take Soku." The dragon asked "Oh yeah how are you going to stop me?" Sesshomaru grinned and said "I'll stop you by doing this." He transformed into a hug dog demon. Now Sesshomaru is almost as big as the dragon. Now they are fighting with claws, teeth, and dragon fire. Once Sesshomaru found an opening he bit the dragon's neck. He didn't let go of the dragon's neck until the dragon died.

Then he untransformed and slowly limped over and got Tokijin. Pharaoh, Inuyasha, Sasha, and Kagome heard all of the commotion and went outside. Pharaoh and Inuyasha ran over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gave them a weak smile and then closed his eyes and fell. Inuyasha and Pharaoh managed to catch Sesshomaru before he hit the ground. They carried Sesshomaru to his and Kyla's room. Kyla is still resting so she has no idea what is going on. Kagome took care of Sesshomaru's wounds. Just then Kagome said "Inuyasha I need four tree branches. And Pharaoh I need vines." They nodded and ran off to get the things Kagome needs.

"Why do you need those things?" asked Sasha as she held the pups.

"Because Sesshomaru's right leg is broken." said Kagome.

Just then Inuyasha and Pharaoh came into the room. Kagome cut the branches to length. Then she placed one under Sesshomaru's leg, one on each side, and one on top of Sesshomaru's leg. Then Kagome started to tightly wrap the vines around the branches and Sesshomaru's leg. When Kagome was done Kyla woke up. She looked over at Sesshomaru. Kyla sat up and asked "what the heck happened to him?" Kagome put her hand on Kyla's shoulder and said "he got into a with a huge purple dragon."

"Purple dragon that's the psychic dragon. Sesshomaru went to him to find Sasha." said Kyla.

"Well for some reason he fought and killed him." said Inuyasha.

"I wonder why?" asked Kyla.

"Only Sesshomaru would know the answer to that question. But he's out cold." said Pharaoh.

The next day when Kyla woke she could tell that Sesshomaru is still out. She fed the pups and then went to the eating room. When she sat down Pharaoh asked " can I hold Sonya and Soku?" Kyla nodded and gave Soku and Sonya to Pharaoh. Pharaoh looked at the little bundles and said "this makes me want to have pups with you Sasha."

"I think we're to old for that." said Sasha.

"That's ok being a grandfather is just good as being a father." said Pharaoh.

Kyla gave Draco to Inuyasha and gave Aya to Kagome. She got up and went to her's and Sesshomaru's room. Kyla went in and sat next to Sesshomaru. After sitting there for five minutes. Sesshomaru came too. Kyla smiled and asked " how are you? And why did you fight the psychic dragon?" Sesshomaru sighed and asked "remember how you said that you have to give the psychic something for his services?" She nodded and said "yes I remember."

"Well he wanted our first born son.Which would be Soku." said Sesshomaru.

"Why did you tell me?" asked Kyla.

"I didn't want to upset you. And risk you miscarrying." said Sesshomaru.

"So when the dragon came for Soku you fought and killed him." said Kyla.

"I did it to protect and keep Soku." said Sesshomaru

"I'm glad you did." said Kyla.

One week later Sesshomaru's leg is healed. He loves Sonya, Aya, Soku, and Draco. And they've found out the Kagome is five months pregnant. Sesshomaru smiled and said "I guess the family will grow a little more." Four weeks later Kagome gave birth to twins. She had a daughter with black and white hair. She has golden brown eyes. Kagome named her Kesha. Her second pup is a boy named Inutoshi. He has silver white hair and gold eyes. Sesshomaru has a feeling that all six pups will grow up as best friends.

* * *

The last chapter which is chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. The pups grow up

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

Kewsithydemon: Well there might be a sequal there might not be. It depends if I can come up with one.

Yami Yugi Girl: thanks for the review I realy like your and Kewsithydemon's reviews.

**Chapter8**

The pups grow up.

Now there are six adult demons. Four full demon pups and two half demon pups. Sasha and Pharaoh love their grandchildren. Pharaoh have adoted Inuyasha as their son. All six adults get along. Pharaoh and Sasha are the oldest. They are nine hundred years old. Sesshomaru and Kyla are in the middle ar seven hundred years old. Then it's Inuyasha and Kagome at two hundred and two years old. When Kagome made her wish her age in dog demon years became the same as Inuyasha's. But Pharaoh and Sasha look fouty-six. Sesshomaru and Kyla look twenty-four. And Inuyasha and Kagome look eighteen. The pups are now six months old. All six of them seem to get along. Sesshomaru and Kyla Inuyasha and Kagome are great parents. Sasha and Pharaoh sometimes help with the pups.

Seventeen years later the pups are now seventeen years old. Sonya and Draco are 5'7" Soku and Aya are 5'8". Kesha is 5'5" and Inutoshi is 5'6". All six of them get along and play together. Soku knows how to wield Tokijin. Sonya knows how wield Tenseiga. And Draco knows how to wield Tasika. Inutoshi knows how to wield Tetsusaiga. Draco, Aya, and Kesha are leaving to go to Japan. Draco is going to be the lord of the western lands. All three promise to visit when they can. Asher is waiting for Draco, Aya, and Kesha. Draco, Aya, and Kesha are gving Sesshomaru, Kyla, Sasha, Pharaoh, Inuyasha, Kagome, Soku, Sonya, and Inutoshi hugs.

Sesshomaru, Kyla, Inuyasha, and Kagome hate to see any of their pups leave. But they are grown and able to protect themselfs. Draco, Aya, and Kesha got on Asher's back and waved as he took off. When Asher returned with no one on his back they knew they were in Japan. Luckly Draco, Aya, and Kesha do visit when they can. Sesshomaru, Kyla, Inuyasha, and Kagome are proud of their pups. And Sasha and Pharaoh are proud of their grandchildren.

**The End**


End file.
